User talk:Blooddust45
SHOULD TOTALY UPDATE YOUR PAGE BROALIENHALLO 03:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) if you asked me how to update your profile just click on edit profileALIENHALLO 05:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) dear bloodlust, me and futuremiss 2d are drawing a gorillaz (one) picture and puting them on this website. but were also making a video of gorillaz like fan art. so you can join in if you want. were showing are stuff on monday,,june 18, 2012. its opean 2 you also. ALIENHALLO 20:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, ill forrgive you..for a muffin. Demonstrate? Yeah. See all those marriages? Muffins were involved. -FutureMrs2D Oh! And feel better! Does your ankle hurt alot? Id think so.. Hope you feel better! <3 --FutureMrs2D yes it has to be in colorALIENHALLO 19:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry, i actual DID fall asleep...how does that even happen? --FutureMrs2D the pictures are due this monday june 18th ps im almost done i just have to do a few more touch ups and im done. if you need more time i'll update futre miss2d and noodle nerd and we can pick a diffrent date. ps i drew 2 pictures. peace in the middle yeast infection.ALIENHALLO 01:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) jezz me let me know when your on chat yo'sALIENHALLO 21:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC Hiya, alienhallo told me to let you and noodlenerd know she's extending the deadline for the drawings until friday or so, good thing too, im still not done.. --FutureMrs2D HEY I WANT TO CHANGE THE DATE WHEN WE SHOW OUR DRAWINGS. ILL BE ONLINE LIKE SATURDAY AND SUNDAY THIS WEEK SO LET ME KNOW.ALIENHALLO 21:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh welcome back then, i couldve sworn we scared you away. Alienhallo keeps changing the dates for the pictures, she said shed be on chat saturday, so i guess we'll figure it out then. FutureMrs2D 15:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Hellooo, okay, wednesday sounds good to me. Ill tell her. Well, have fun camping. Ill be online tonight. FutureMrs2D 22:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D im back. lets all post the picture were it says add photo on our profiles that way we can just click on our people were following and look at and one day well all be on chat and complement each other. and junk. so ill be on chat on saturday of this week so if you wanna talk just what ever. and that way we can look at our art. im starting a chat.ALIENHALLO 23:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) look i don't know how you found this song but its great. this should be on gorillaz next album http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CrahuW5fsc&feature=context-vrec peace out.......ALIENHALLO 19:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!:D how are u doin?:) - bray98 i agree! lets RP again! mabie we can get someone ells to be mudz :3 -noodlenerd (or noodle ;D) Hey ur pictures look AWSOME u drew. I love the 2nd one :D - bray98 Pictures Please try to refrain from uploading your artwork. This isn't an image hosting site. --RadicalEdward2 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) love the new pics! -NN (bangs on door) Ello any body or poodle home?:D - bray98 Talk to u and ya fun sized poodle laters:Dloves ya - bray98 Hi, you haavent been on chat lately..how come? Did we scare you away? Anyway, you should come baack. We all miss you! Especiaally bray..if yaa know what i mean. ;) Er..i didnt say aanything, got it?! Hope ta see you soon! FutureMrs2D 01:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D We miss u on chat!;) hope everythings alrighty. Come back soon!;D miss ya much;( - bray98 Thank youuuuu! Thank you thank you thank you for the warm welcome and the veeeerrryyyy nice comment about my drawing you said on my talk page!!!! i am very happy! X3 i also think that 2D drawing is awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! :D - Olivia yo go on my profile i made somethingALIENHALLO 13:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) geta ona chata nowa plezza ALIENHALLO 19:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) david if u were there last night at three im soooooo sorry i didnt come back on at 3 bc i tried to get up when my alarm whent off and i could bearly open my eyes to dismiss the alarm because my migrane was 10x worse than it was before i had sleep and pills! im sorry! :((((( Pictures Please refrain from posting your sketches and drawings on the site. This is a site information about the Gorillaz and Gorillaz canon; not an image hosting site. This is your second warning. kthx --RadicalEdward2 20:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) dont listen to him, our group is so awesome and fan art is cool! - nn Umm...I'm kind of the guy that runs the site. You kinda have to listen to me. Also, I'm pretty sure it's in the rules that you're not suppose to use the site like it's DeviantArt or Photobucket. --RadicalEdward2 11:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Randdom message! Hey, you are super awesome at RP. you really get in the characters mind set. totally awesome. i love it when everyone is on chat! its awesome!! hope to chat soon! <3 noodlenerd p.s. DERP! lol i had too! XD hey its nn. just stay online on sunday and i am sure to pop up. that is a day when i will be able to spend a lot of time on here. so any time that day would be good. -noodlenerd <3 :D hey David, i forget to tell you... i am leaving fot the beach today (7/30/12) and i will be back on thursday. tell the others! <3 nn lonley! Hey David, were are you and the others? for a few days, i have come on and no one is here! it sucks so.. im on chat now waiting for someone to show up. hope you and the others show up soon. <3 Stacy can't skype tonight, so sorry but i have a really upset friend who has came round and needs a place too stay.Natasha23 (talk) 19:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) my skype is tasha.anderson43 :) i will be free on sunday at about the same time :D Natasha23 (talk) 17:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday :D Natasha23 (talk) 21:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) AYO! Where U at suckah? LadyJames (talk) 23:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC)LadyJames For you: A very sloppy rough sketch I did done. Recongnize what 2D is holding? "2D waht waht ar u doing?! 2D STAHP!" I'm on chat crackah. Y u no answer? LadyJames (talk) 00:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC)LadyJames Thanks for the intro. I've actually been here since October, but thanks. I haven't really edited much yet.--JuneCat (talk) 05:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you ever online anymore? FutureMrs2D (talk) 05:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D